Saving Yamaguchi
by Fireflyfantasy
Summary: Soul Mate A/U. Yamaguchi Tadashi has spent 2 lonely years longing for his soul mate. Wondering what she would be like and what kind of family they would have. So imagine his surprise when on his 18th birthday he gets the name of not one man, but two. I love Yamaguchi and I have seen a lot of art with him and Shimada, but no fan fiction. I wanted to read some so, I wrote it.
1. Loneliness

**This is a soul mate A/U where the last name and the first letter of the first name of a person's soul mate appears on their wrist on their 18th birthday. If their mate** **has not turned 18 yet, they will not receive a name until that person's 18th birthda** y.

 **I do not own Haikyuu or it characters.**

 **I know this is an odd pairing or trio. I had never seen it and wanted to read a Yamaguchi/Shimada pairing, so I wrote one. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Yamaguchi's Dad passed away when he was young. His Mom commited suicide during his first year of high school. He has spent the almost 2 years since alone and struggling to cope with the burdens of every day life.

Yamaguchi had no other family to take him in so he became his own caregiver. He went to school, went to practice, and then came home where he had to do all of the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. He was constantly exhausted.

For a long time after his Dad died Yamaguchi hoped he didn't get a soul mate. He saw his Mom struggle to go on after the pain of losing his Dad. She drank a lot and cried constantly. She also worked two jobs to make ends meet.

Less than a month after his 16th birthday, Yamaguchi was called to the guidance counselors office at school. He was told his Mom had taken two bottles of her anti-depressants at work and had been found dead by a co-worker. She had left a note for Yamaguchi. In it she told him she was sorry, but she couldn't live without her soul mate anymore. She said she hoped that one day he would understand. The only reason she held on as long as she did was so Yamaguchi would be old enough to not be put into a group home.

He was surprised to find out that the house was paid off and he had a trust that would keep him from having to work and would pay his way through college. It was part of his father's life insurance policy. His Mom had worked the second job to contribute to it because she had planned this the whole time.

It hurt. Knowing you were not important enough to make your mother want to live. The loneliness was overwhelming. At some point since that day Yamaguchi had started to long for a soul mate. He just didn't want to be alone anymore.

He wondered what she would be like. Would she be beautiful? Cute? Smart? Funny? Would she like volleyball? Would she be shy? A good cook? He had created so many different types of women in his head trying to think of what his soul mate would be like. He knew deep down that it didn't matter what she was like because she would be his and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

For a few months after his Mom died he had spent a lot of time with Tsukishima's family. It was nice to be around a family and feel welcome, but then Tsukki had started dating Yacchi. It had felt like a betrayal. Yamaguchi had a crush on Yacchi. He had never told this to Tsukki so technically his friend didn't know and didn't do anything wrong, but it still put a noticeable rift in their friendship. Which sucked because Tsukki was the only real friend Yamaguchi had.

He got along well with the rest of the team and had other acquaintances, but no real friends. He could tell people often weren't sure how to act around him or what to say about him being an orphan. Conversation got awkward when people brought up holidays and vacations.

Yamaguchi found himself spending most of what little free time he had at Shimada Mart. Which is where he was now. Sitting at one of the small cafe tables doing some homework and eating Poki.

"Hey Shimada, what was it like when you got Takinou's name on your birthday?." Yamaguchi asked.

"Well I turned 18 before Yusuke, so I actually didn't get a name on my birthday. When he turned 18 though it was both exciting and kind of awkward."

"Why awkward?"

"Well, we were best friends and we were both gay, but we had never thought of the other in a romantic way. So it was a little awkward at first. It was better than Ukai had it though. As you know he got Ittetsu's name, but at that time we didn't know who that was. He had to wait 8 years for him to show up at his store & beg him to coach the team before he had his mate."

Yamaguchi panicked "What if that happens to me? What if I don't get a name or I get one and I don't know who she is? What if I never find her? What if I spend the rest of my life alone?" The last part came out a whisper, but Shimada still heard him.

Shimada walked over and ruffled his handed through the younger man's hair, "Tadashi, never finding your mate is highly unusual. I'm sure you will get a name and she will be a wonderful woman. Fate has a way of giving us exactly what we need, when we need it."

Yamaguchi smiled at his friend and mentor, "Thanks Shimada."

Shimada went back to stocking his shelves and Yamaguchi went back to his homework. After a short while Yamaguchi voiced another concern "What if she can't handle me?" He blurted.

Shimada burst out laughing "Wow Tadashi, I had no idea you had so much confidence in your sexual prowess. "

Yamaguchi's face turned bright red and he tossed a wadded up piece of paper at Shimada. "That's not what I meant pervert."..."I meant, what if she can't deal with my depression and anxiety and the fact that I don't have a family."

Yamaguchi sighed and put his head on his book. He started to cry, which just pissed him off, but he sobbed out the last bit "what if she hates that I am her mate because I am a train wreck."

Shimada stopped working and sat down across from Yamaguchi "Everyone is different, but our mates are chosen for us by fate for a reason. And I can honestly say that there is nothing that could ever make me walk away from Yusuke. He is everything to me and you will be the same for your mate."

Yamaguchi sniffled and nodded his head, "yeah. OK."

Talking to Shimada always made him feel better.


	2. What the hell

The day of Yamaguchi's birthday arrived and the first thing he did when he woke up was check his wrist. Nothing.

If you were going to receive a name, you would receive it at the same time of day you were born. Unfortunately that's the kind of thing a parent tells you and well...

Yamaguchi had no idea when he would get his name, if he even got one today. He briefly considered staying home frome school that day, but decided against it. He had a test and he didn't want to have to take a make up exam. He showered and dressed in his uniform. He fought with the stupid cowlick on his head trying to get it to lay down and gave up when he realized he was going to be late.

He was surprised when he got to the corner and found Tsukki waiting for him. "Hey, happy birthday." The blonde said in his usual bored monotone. "Did you get a name yet?"

"Nope, nothing yet. I don't even know that I will get one today."

Tsukishima just shrugged and walked on as the two started talking about volleyball and an upcoming practice match against Nekoma.

Yamaguchi went on nervously through his day anxiously waiting for a tingle in his wrist that was the beginning of the rest of his life. The tingle that would lead to the pain of the imprinting of the name of his future wife.

By the time he got to practice that afternoon he was beginning to think that he was not going to get a name. And then it happened. He was going up to practice a serve when pain shot through his wrist. It felt like the name was actually being carved into it. He cried out in pain and grabbed his wrist.

"Yamaguchi! Why don't you go ahead and take off." Shouted Coach Ukai, realizing what was happening and knowing that privacy was in order.

Yamaguchi nodded his thanks and ran for the club room. Once there he quickly pulled on his jacket and track pants never looking at the name. Now that it was there he was a little scared to know. _"What if I don't know her? What if I do and I don't like her? What if she doesn't like me?"_

All of these thoughts were racing through his head as he changed clothes and rushed to head home.

Meanwhile across town:

Takinou had got off work early and swung by Shimada Mart to harass his lover. He currently had Shimada in the back room, facing a wall and panting heavily while Takinou gave him a hand job.

"God yes, that feels so good." Shimada moaned as he dropped his head forward onto the hand that was holding both of his wrists in place on the wall. He was so close to climax when he felt a pain in his wrist. It was slight at first, but quickly turned into the sharp unforgettable carving pain of receiving a soul mark.

Shimada's sex addled brain was confused, but he also realized that Takinou had stopped his movements and had also cried out in pain. Shimada was shaking as he slid down the wall and turned over his wrist. Right there under Takinou's name was a new name: _Yamaguchi T._

He looked up and saw Takinou staring at his own wrist, "What the hell!" The blonde shouted before reaching down and grabbing Shimada's wrist. They both of course had the same thing. Takinou narrowed his eyes and looked at Shimada "seriously, what the hell!"..."Is this your Yamaguchi?"

Shimada rolled his eyes as he got up and started getting himself put back together "he's not my Yamaguchi you shit. And I couldn't make this happen even if I had wanted to, which I didn't. I have a mate and Tadashi is going to be crushed."

"Are you sure, because he certainly likes hanging out with you?"

Shimada whirled on Takinou and jabbed his finger in his chest "Grow up and stop being a pouty jackass. He has been through enough and he doesn't need your shit right now. Having two mates is highly unusual, but it's even more unusual to get a same sex mate when you are straight. He's going to be wrecked. Now get in the damn car."

Takinou got in as Shimada took off for Yamaguchi's house. "He's straight?"

"Yeah. When he hangs out with me all he ever talks about is what kind of woman he'll end up with as his soul mate. And how much he is looking forward to it because he's tired of being alone."

Takinou was quiet for a bit before saying "I'm sorry. I was just really shocked. And I got jealous for a minute which is stupid because we both got his name. And there is the fact that I thought I was about to get laid and instead I felt like my wrist was slit."

Shimada laughed "You weren't going to get laid. I was going to let you finish me and then go open my store back up."

Takinou chuckled "and I am the jackass?" After a minute he added, "Hey everything will be OK. Fate wouldn't give him mates he couldn't love. We'll take care of him and be whatever he needs us to be. Eventually we'll get where we are all on the same page."

"Yeah."

Back to Yamaguchi:

Yamaguchi was walking especially slow on his way home. Now that he had a name he was just really freaked out. He had so many thoughts running through his head, not the least of which was _what if I lose her like my Mom lost my Dad._

He ran his fingers over the name through his jacket. It was odd, the name was on two lines. _Was his soul mate a foreigner?_ Yamaguchi had never seen anyone who's mark took up two lines.

As he turned up the street to his house he saw a familiar car parked out front. _I wonder what he's doing here? He should be at work right now._

His bewilderment was increased when he walked through the gate and saw that Takinou was with him. Both men were eying him wearily as they stood on his porch and despite that, Yamaguchi had the most curious range of emotions wash over him.

He felt calm. He felt peaceful. He felt safe and for some reason completely unbeknownst to him he felt bone deep content and happy. Like suddenly everything was going to be OK. The two started to get blurry as he felt tears spill over his cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away but he couldn't move.

Shimada started to step toward him with his hand raised, but stopped, mistaking his tears for sadness and not wanting to distress him any more. "I'm sorry Tadashi. I know it's not what you wanted and" he stopped because his heart was breaking. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to be in front of him and see his rejection first hand. Shimada had always loved Yamaguchi like a brother, but the mate mark changed that. He reached for Takinou's hand needing his support.

Yamaguchi wiped furiously at his eyes "What do you mean? And why are you guys here?" He didn't know what he had done to upset Shimada, but knowing he had done something, hurt more than it should.

Yamaguchi saw the two men exchange a glance before Takinou said "you did get the mark, right?"

"I got one, but I didn't look yet. I wanted to be home alone when I saw her name for the first time." It didn't go unnoticed that both men flinched when he said "her." "And besides how did you know I got one?" Hey rolled his eyes "Did coach call you?"

Hey was shocked when Takinou not Shimada walked forward and took his hand. "Tadashi, you need to look."

Yamaguchi bristled a little at the man being so informal with him, _"I barely know him."_

Still he found himself shivering as Takinou pushed his jacket sleeve down revealing the name, no names on his wrist: _Shimada M. Takinou Y._

He ran his fingers over the names before looking up. Now the tears were spilling in earnest. He wanted to turn and run away, but instead found him self rushing forward into Shimada's arms and burying his face in his neck while he bawled.

He heard Takinou say "we should probably go inside." He felt himself being steered in while he clung to Shimada.

Once inside Yamaguchi looked up and mumbled "I don't understand. What happened?"

Shimada gave him a watery smile as he brushed his hair off his forehead "fate happened."


	3. The morning after

Yamaguchi slowly woke up and laid in bed replaying the events of the previous evening.

Once he had calmed down some, the three of them had sat in the living room and had a very long conversation. The longer Yamaguchi had sat and talked the more he had relaxed and adjusted to his new reality. Especially once they got past the sex. Talking about it anyway.

They had been talking about something completely different, but that was all Yamaguchi could think about so he just blurted out "what about sex?"

At which point it became uncomfortably quiet. Shimada had looked at him and cautiously said "what about the sex? Yamaguchi we don't have to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. Yusuke and I have each other for sex too. So..."

Yamaguchi had for some reason felt disappointed by that answer, "oh...right. So you don't want to have sex with me? I mean that makes sense, I guess." After this Yamaguchi started mumbling demeaning things about himself, "I mean to you I am probably some dumb kid. I am not very attractive. I'm too skinny. I.."

"Dammit Yamaguchi that's not what I meant. Yusuke, a little help please."

At that Takinou leaned into Yamaguchi and said in a very low voice that promised very dirty things, "oh we definitely want to fuck you."

That got him a pillow to the head "idiot, that's not helping."

"Sure it is. Look at him blushing. He's adorable when he blushes like that."

Yamaguchi muttered "pervert." But he smiled a little when he said it.

Takinou straightened up and said "seriously, what we mean is that we want you to be comfortable and happy more than anything. The physical stuff can all move at your pace."

After that Yamaguchi felt better and headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

Shimada followed him in and stood for a minute before saying "Well, if you're OK. I guess we'll go ahead and take off and give you your space. Let you wrap your head around things."

Yamaguchi quickly turned away but not before Shimada saw the hurt look on his face.

Shimada walked up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder "Hey, we don't have to leave. I just don't want to smother you and overstay."

Yamaguchi didn't turn around, but he quietly asked "would you stay for dinner?"

Not only did they stay for dinner and gush over how good the curry Yamaguchi made was, but they stayed after dinner as well.

The three of them had talked for a while and then turned on the television and watched evening programs until Yamaguchi eventually fell asleep curled up with his head on Shimada's shoulder.

He vaguely remembered being embarrassed when he woke up and Takinou was carrying him to his bedroom, but he was exhausted and quickly fell back asleep.

Yamaguchi finally rolled out of bed. He was embarrassed again to see he was only wearing his boxers, meaning one or both of the other two men had undressed him.

He quickly showered, brushed his teeth and wondered downstairs mentally going through the cleaning he needed to get done this weekend.

When he rounded the corner downstairs he was surprised to find Takinou and Shimada in his kitchen cooking breakfast.

Takinou smiled when he saw him and walked toward him. When he reached Yamaguchi he slid his had around the back of his neck and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Good morning! How did you sleep?"

Yamaguchi smiled "um good. You guys are still here?" He noticed that Shimada had on some of his sleep pants and one of his shirts and that Takinou had on a pair of sweats that Tsukishima had left at some point.

Shimada smiled and nodded "Yeah, I hope that's OK. We slept in the guest room. Have a seat, breakfast is ready. We were just getting ready to wake you."

"I didn't think either of you could cook?"

Takinou chuckled "Breakfast is the only thing we can cook. We're too lazy to get out in the morning to get take out so we learned that one."

The three sat down to eat and they discussed plans for the weekend. Yamaguchi looked around and said "I was going to clean, but the house is not as dirty as I swear it was yesterday?"

Shimada grinned and responded "We may have picked up a little. And swept, vacuumed, and mopped, and dusted."

Takinou followed with "we can't cook, but we can clean. We did your laundry too."

Yamaguchi didn't know what to say "You guys didn't have to do that."

"We know we didn't have to, but we wanted to. Besides we were hoping if we did, you might spend the weekend with us."

Yamaguchi's felt so much emotion right that minute. No one had taken care of him in a while and it felt nice that they did all of that just because they wanted to spend time with him.

"OK. Sounds good. What are we doing?"

Takinou smiled at him and said "Nothing terribly exciting. We are going shopping today and then this evening we have a volleyball game."

Shimada added "Ukai and Ittetsu will be at the game so it will be your first opportunity to tell someone without it being a large group of people."

Yamaguchi was nervous about people finding out he had two mates, but it had to happen at some point and he didn't want Takinou and Shimada to think he was ashamed of them. "Yeah, that sounds great."

It turned out that Yamaguchi got a chance to tell someone about his mates before the volleyball game.

They were at the mall when he heard a high pitched squeal followed by his name. _"Crap, it's Yacchi. Which means Tsukki is probably with her."_

He must have visibly tensed because Takinou leaned over and asked "Do you want us to get lost?"

Yamaguchi looked at him and then at Tsukki and Yacchi weaving their way in and out of people. Yamaguchi stood up straight and suddenly looked very determined "No. Stay."

When Tsukishima and Yacchi reached them Tsukishima skeptically eyed the three men before addressing Yamaguchi "Hey. What are you guys doing here? I thought for sure you would be with your new mate."

Yamaguchi lifted his chin and said "I am."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and looked around "So...where is she?"

"They are right here." Yamaguchi said as he gestured to the two men beside him.

"Tch that's not funny. You shouldn't joke about something like a soul mate. Pathetic."

Yacchi started to admonish her boyfriend when Takinou's hand shot out and grabbed the front of his shirt "Look you little shit. You can say whatever you want about me, but.."

Yamaguchi's soft voice cut in "It's OK. Let him go. It's a reaction I should probably get used to anyway."

As Takinou was pulling his hand back Tsukishima saw that Yamaguchi's name was clearly printed on the man's wrist right under Shimada's. He also now noticed that Shimada had an arm wrapped protectively around his freckled friend.

"I'm sorry." Tsukishima looked off to the side for a minute "Yamaguchi could I speak to you for a minute."

Takinou bristled and Shimada pulled Yamaguchi closer to him, but Yamaguchi said "Sure." To his mates he said "I'll be fine, I will be right back."

Tsukishima led him down one of the halls that led to a restroom area and stopped once they were out of the crowd. He stood for a minute before saying "Yamaguchi, I am sorry."

"Um it's OK. I know it's weird, I..."

Tsukishima cut him off "No. I mean I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about what I just said. I'm sorry for not being around when you needed me. I'm sorry for going out with Yacchi when I knew you liked her. I'm sorry that the only friend you had sucks at being human. I'm glad you got two mates. You deserve to have all the love in the world. If anyone gives you shit about it I will make them wish they hadn't."

Yamaguchi didn't know what to say so he just nodded as they turned to walk back out and dammit he was crying again.

But then Tsukki said "So did you have like an orgy last night or did they just take turns with you? Were you in the middle? Oh my God, did they dp you. Seriously how can you walk?"

Yamaguchi finally shouted "Just stop talking. You ruin everything." But he had stopped crying and was now beet red and laughing.

They made their way out and said their goodbyes. Yamaguchi was telling his mates about Tsukishima's apology and how it made him cry. "And then to get me to stop crying he started asking me pervy sex questions...what does dp mean?"

Both of the older men turned bright red and Takinou choked on his drink. Shimada immediately said "Don't worry about it. It's not something we would do." While Takinou muttered "I am going to kill that little shit."


	4. Practice makes too perfect?

A little over four months since he had found his soul mates, Yamaguchi was getting ready to graduate. Tomorrow after the graduation ceremony he would be officially moving in with Shimada and Takinou.

He was both excited and extremely nervous. Yamaguchi already spent most of his time at their home, but they still hadn't actually made a lot of progress in the sex department. Lots of making out, no sex. Although Yamaguchi had really enjoyed masturbating while listening to Takinou and Shimada having sex after they thought he went to sleep.

He was moving in, but he was moving in to the guest room because he was chicken shit. His biggest fear was that he was going to be bad in bed. Takinou and Shimada had been together for 10 years and neither of them was a virgin when they got together. So what could Yamaguchi bring to the relationship. His sexual experience was limited to a rushed hand job from some chick in the restroom after a tournament.

He had bought books and watched a ridiculous amount of porn in order to be better when he decided to make the leap. He had even bought a couple of dildos to practice blow jobs on which made him feel stupid, but if the end result was pleasing the two men he had fallen in love with then it was worth it.

The next night after the graduation ceremony Yamaguchi decided to put what he had learned to the test. The three of them were on the couch watching TV when he straddled Takinou's hips and started kissing him. Yamaguchi loved kissing. The slow easy caress of tongues. Sucking a lip into his mouth and then slowly releasing it only to lick back into the mouth it belongs to. Hands tangling in hair. Moans and whimpers, mostly from himself.

Once he had his fill of kissing Yamaguchi backed down into the floor and got on his knees in front of Takinou. He glanced up while nibbling on his bottom lip uncertainty. When he saw the blown look in Takinou's eyes as he reached for the button on his jeans he knew he was doing th he right thing.

He undid the blonde's pants and tugged. Takinou lifted his hips so Yamaguchi could pull his jeans and boxers down enough to pull out his erection. He gave a few experimental strokes and glanced over at Shimada to see that he was enjoying the show, rubbing himself through his sweats.

Yamaguchi leaned in and licked the head before wrapping his lips around it and swirling his tongue. He pulled back off and licked from the base to the tip before pushing his tongue into the slit to taste the salty precum.

He kept his eyes closed as he wrapped his lips back around the head and hollowed his cheeks to create a suction and slowly started bobbing his head, taking in a little more with each downward movement and making sure the flat of his tongue was adding pressure. Finally after several passes he relaxed his throat and pushed until he felt his nose hit Takinou's pelvis.

As he was slowly starting to pull back he opened his eyes to glance, in what he hoped was a sexy way, at Takinou to see his reaction and he froze.

Takinou looked irritated and upset. A glance at Shimada, showed the same. Yamaguchi felt a hand wrap in his hair and yank his head up, hard.

He looked up "Um, did I do something wrong?" He suddenly felt self conscious and stupid on his knees in the floor staring up at the other two men.

Takinou was the first to respond after ripping his hand out of his hair and taking some of said hair with it "Nope, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, that was on it's way to being the best blow job I've ever had."

Yamaguchi tried to make himself smaller, he didn't understand the anger "I don't understand." He whispered.

Takinou snorted "You just deep throated me on what is supposedly your first blow job. I call bull shit. No virgin sucks dick like a porn star."

Yamaguchi felt like he had been punched. He glanced at Shimada who always seemed to be the more reasonable of the two and he wouldn't look at him.

Finally able to move Yamaguchi stood and mumbled "I think I am going to be sick." He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Once he started he didn't stop until everything he had eaten that day was gone. The breakfast the three of them had cooked together. The quick lunch they had grabbed on the way to the graduation ceremony and the nice steak dinner they had taken him out for afterwards.

Once his stomach was empty he stumbled into his room locking the door behind him and collapsed into bed. He could hear the murmurs of his soul mates talking. They were getting louder, it sounded like they were arguing. He curled up into a ball and wondered how it had all gone so wrong. He was exhausted and quickly cried himself to sleep.

He woke up a short while later when someone tried to come in his room. Finding the door locked, whoever it was knocked. When he didn't respond he heard Shimada's voice "Yamaguchi, open the door. I really think we should talk about this."

Hearing Shimada call him Yamaguchi instead of Tadashi brought a fresh wave of tears. "P pl please j jj just g go away."

"You can't hide in there forever. Look, everything will be OK. Just be honest with us. The important thing is that we communicate."

Yamaguchi didn't respond and as he hoped Shimada gave up and went to bed. Yamaguchi laid in his room until he was certain the other two were asleep. He got out a note book and wrote a note before making a phone call.

On the 5th ring a sleepy and irritated Tsukishima picked up "Do you know what time it is?"

Yamaguchi whisper sobbed "Sorry Tsukki."

"Are you crying?"

"Can I come stay with you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Tsukki."

Yamaguchi packed an overnight bag and grabbed the note he had written along with the embarrassing items he had in his nightstand. He tiptoed down the hall and left the note and his "learning materials" on the coffee table before locking the door and walking outside.

He was surprised when he got outside to see Tsukishima standing out there next to his mom's car.

Yamaguchi teared up again and thanked him for coming to get him.

As they got into the car Tsukishima said "Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to let you walk this late at night and your upset. What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yamaguchi, if I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked."

"Tsukki, it's sex stuff."

Tsukishima slammed on the breaks "did they hurt you?"

"What?! No! It's stupid."

So after further persuading Yamaguchi told Tsukishima the story breaking down half way through and bawling like a baby.

"Huh." Was his only response. Which just made Yamaguchi cry harder. Tsukishima said "Look you know I love you like a brother, but I can see where they are coming from. Either way, you realize relationships only work if you communicate. You need to talk to them."

"But I feel stupid."

"Look it's 2AM. Right now you are stupid. Sleep on it."

The next morning Takinou was the first one awake and up. He slept like shit. Yamaguchi's first night with them as a family and it had completely blown up. He didn't want to think that Yamaguchi could cheat on them, but...

When he got to the living room he was stopped by the sight of dildos on his coffee table. Yep, dildos. _What the hell._ There was also a book The girlfriends guide to "blowing" his mind. There was also a small assortment of what appeared to be actual blow job instructional DVDs. His heart sank as he realized what they were. He saw the handwritten note next to them:

 _Yusuke and Makoto,_  
 _You weren't wrong about the practice, I have had a lot of it. But I swear on our bond that it has all been on inanimate objects. This is humiliating to write, but I can't bear the thought of either of you thinking I would do something to jeopardize our relationship. The last 4 and a half months have been the best of my life. I just wanted to be able to make you feel good. I didn't want to be a bumbling idiot in bed. None of that matters if I lose you though. Please forgive me. I can't be alone again._  
 _All my love,_  
 _Tadashi_

"Shit" Takinou ran back down the hall and opened the door to Yamaguchi's room only to find he wasn't there and his bed hadn't been slept in.

He ran to his room "Makoto, wake up. He's gone. It's all my fault. Oh God, it's all my fault."

Shimada reached for his glasses "What the, are you crying? I've never seen you cry." Then registering the words "What do you mean he's gone? Where would he go? He doesn't have a house anymore. He doesn't have a car. It was midnight when we went to bed. Did that idiot walk somewhere that late. Anything could have happened to him."

Shimada grabbed his phone to call Yamaguchi. When he unlocked the screen he had a single text from an unknown number:

 **Hey, it's Tsukishima. He's at my place. He's fine. Embarrassed. Needs space.**

Shimada read the message to Takinou. "What is he embarrassed about?"

Takinou handed Shimada the letter. After Shimada read it, made him cry of course, Takinou told him about the stuff on the coffee table.

"So he did all that for us?"

"Yeah."

"And we accused him of cheating on us."

"Yeah."

"We are such assholes."

"Yeah."


	5. Home

Yamaguchi made plans to go see a new dinosaur exhibit at the local museum Sunday afternoon with Tsukishima and had planned to stay at his place again.

"Tch quit being a pussy. At least text them so they no where you are and what you are doing."

Yamaguchi sighed heavily, "Fine."

 **Hey just FYI. Tsukki & I** **are going to see Dinos. B done way late. Probably stay with Tsukki again so I don't bother you again. C U tomorrow.**

He almost dropped his phone when it immediately buzzed back.

 **Have fun with Tsukishima, but please come home tonight. We miss you. We'll wait up. Love you babe.**

Yamaguchi stood there staring at his phone.

"Well what did they say?"

"They want me to come home."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow "Of course they do, they love you moron...do you wanna skip the museum."

Yamaguchi shook his head "No, let's go. I am still going to stay with you."

"You're an idiot."

After the museum they went to eat and then went to a late show at the movie. It was almost midnight by the time Yamaguchi decided to go home figuring Takinou and Shimada would be in bed since they both had to work in the morning.

He was wrong.

Yamaguchi immediately found himself wrapped up in between his two mates.

Takinou whispered into his ear "I am so sorry baby. I love you so much. Please don't run out on us like that again."

He shivered as he felt Shimada's lips on the back of his neck "Welcome home Tadashi."

He was then pulled up the stairs to the bedroom the two men shared and pushed onto the bed.

They stripped him down to his boxers and Yamaguchi blushed furiously "um..."

Shimada crawled in bed and curled up on one side "We're exhausted and we slept like shit last night. We missed you. Will you sleep in here tonight?"

Yamaguchi nodded as Takinou settled in on his other side.

Yamaguchi slept better than he ever had before, but when he woke up the next morning he was alone. He glanced at the bedside clock and realized the two men would already be at work.

The rest of the week was awkward. Yamaguchi was unsure how to act and after Sunday night he had gone back to his own bed. He didn't really want to, but he was just unsure about everything now.

The following Saturday night while watching TV. Shimada leaned into Yamaguchi and started kissing his neck. Slow lazy licks and kisses along with the occasional suction.

Yamaguchi was starting to get very turned on for the first time in a week. When Shimada leaned in and sucked on his earlobe he ended it with a nip and whispered "Why don't you show me what you learned from that book?"

Yamaguchi felt like he should be embarrassed, but he was to turned on. Yamaguchi got on his knees in between Shimada's spread legs.

Shimada pulled his dick out of his sweats and rubbed the head against Yamaguchi's lips.

Yamaguchi darted his tongue out and licked the tip causing the older man to moan softly "Yeah baby, take what you want."

Yamaguchi felt his face grow warm at the other man's dirty talk, but he also found it made him feel hot and kinda slutty in a good way.

He licked from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips around it and pressing the tip against the roof of his mouth. He worked his hand around the part that wasn't in his mouth while sucking in a little more with each downward movement.

Shimada had more length than Takinou so it took more work to deep throat. Once he managed to reach the based he let out a deep moan which made Shimada let out an echoing moan because it felt so good.

Yamaguchi set a steady pace of alternating short bobs with long deep passes where he would work to swallow around the thick hot length in his throat.

His rhythm was broken when he heard Takinou's voice "ummmm, I want to fuck you so bad right now."

Yamaguchi pulled his head back, a mixture of spit and precum trailing between his lip and Shimada's cock "OK."

Takinou paused in his jerking off and looked confused "what."

Shimada chuckled "you said that out loud. "

"Sorry Tadashi, I'm just saying stupid shit. I"

Yamaguchi interrupted "I want that."

Shimada leaned over and grabbed his chin "Tadashi, are you just saying that because of how awkward things have been. They'll get better."

"No. I want it."

"Let's go to the bedroom."

The three men made their way down the hall kissing, groping, and removing clothing. By the time they reached the bedroom all three were down to their boxers and they quickly lost those once inside.

Yamaguchi blushed realizing this was the first time he had been completely naked in front of the other two men. He started to cover himself, but his wrist was grabbed as he was pulled into a kiss by Takinou. A long, slow, lazy kiss that he melted into. When their hard lengths brushed together he moaned into the kiss.

When Takinou broke away Yamaguchi whimpered, but recovered quickly when he saw Shimada on the bed leaned back against the headboard lazily stroking his cock.

Takinou leaned in and whispered "Why don't you put that pretty mouth to good use while I get you ready for me?"

Yamaguchi climed onto the bed and went back to working Shimada's dick. Shimada had a hand threaded through his hair and was guiding his movements which made it easier for Yamaguchi to focus on suction and his tongue movements.

He had just gotten a good rhythm going when he felt his ass being spread and felt the pad of Takinou's well lubricated thumb gently teasing his entrance.

"Damn Tadashi, you look so hot like this. Face flushed, mouth full of cock, dropping lower to spread yourself more for me. And your hole, just rubbing my thumb across it I can feel it twitching. Like it's begging to be filled. You want that baby, you want me to fill you up with my cock."

Through the whole filthy monologue Takinou kept teasing his hole with his thumb and Yamaguchi was so hard it hurt. Upon hearing the question he moaned and let the cock in his mouth slip free momentarily "Yes, I want it so bad." Yamaguchi was surprised at the husky sound of his own voice. _I sound completely slutty._

He felt Shimada's dick tap the side of his cheek and when he move his head a little Shimada pushed back into his mouth. He quickly went back to his new favorite thing, sucking cock.

Takinou slowly pushed one well lubricated finger into the tight hole of his younger mate. He groaned at both the tight grip and the sight of his finger breaching Yamaguchi.

Takinou and Shimada had wanted this for so long. Half of their dirty talk when they were together had turned into what they were going to do to Yamaguchi when they finally got him into their bed.

He slowly worked his finger in and out until the slide had become easy and Yamaguchi was rocking his hips back to meet him. He removed his finger and smiled when he heard a slight whimper from Yamaguchi at the loss. The whimper was followed by a deep moan when Shimada pushed his head all the way down and held it there for a few seconds. God that is so hot. I thought he would be pretty submissive in bed, but damn.

Takinou pushed back into Yamaguchi, this time with two fingers. He again felt a lot of resistance and this time Yamaguchi tensed up a little. "Relax babe. Don't tense up, it will make this harder if you do."

Takinou made shallow thrusts with the two fingers until he felt Yamaguchi relax. He then began pushing deeper and probing for the spongy cluster that he knew would make Yamaguchi see stars. He knew he found it when Yamaguchi jolted and almost chocked on his mouthful.

After that Takinou took to abusing the spot enough that Yamaguchi gave up on the blown job and laid with his head on Shimada's thigh whimpering, moaning, and cursing.

Takinou finally added a third finger and felt good about the slide and stretch he was giving Yamaguchi. Especially when his freckled lover started begging "please, please fuck me. It's not enough. I need more. Just fuck me. I'll do anything." All said between sobs and moans.

Takinou leaned over to grab the lube and condom from the nightstand. He was ripping the condom open when Yamaguchi said "wait...no."

Shimada and Takinou both deflated. "No...did you change your mind?"

"What, no...I don't...why?"

Again complete confusion on the part of the older men "you said no. Talk to us babe. What do you need?"

Yamaguchi quietly said "I know you two don't usually use those so why are you using one with me?"

Takinou was still confused until he saw Yamaguchi looking at the condom in his hand.

Before he could respond Yamaguchi continued in a voice so quite they almost didn't hear him "unless you still think..." The last trailed off, but they knew what he meant. Where they using protection with him because they still didn't trust him.

"Shit Tadashi, no. I didn't want to assume that you would be OK with bareback your first time. I was just trying to be conciderate."

Shimada added "It's not always the most comfortable thing to have cum leaking out of you. We do use condoms if we have sex right before going somewhere or something. So just be sure it's what you want."

"I don't want you to wear one." His face turned red, but he got up on his knees and licked the shell of Takinou's ear before whispering "I want to feel you cum in my ass. I want to feel your cum leaking out of me for hours after you're done. I want"

A hand was clamped over his mouth "Oh my God, stop talking or I will cum before we start."

Yamaguchi giggled, liking that he had made the dirtiest of the three of them blush like a school girl.

Yamaguchi turned around to find that Shimada had laid out flat on the bed. "Come here, lay down on top of me, facing me."

After some maneuvering, Yamaguchi ended up straddling Shimada's waist with his knees on either side of his hips and then he was laid down chest to chest. Their hard cocks were lined up perfectly and Yamaguchi could feel cool air on his very exposed hole.

Takinou poured a generous amount of lube on his dick and stroked it a few times with one hand while pushing three of the fingers of his other hand back into Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath and after a few seconds whined "Not your fingers, I want your dick." He said this but was rocking back and forth fucking himself on Takinou's hand. It felt especially good since every shift also ground him into Shimada's rock hard dick and caused the other man to moan.

Takinou withdrew his fingers and placed the head of his dick at Yamaguchi's entrance. "Relax and push out." With that he applied enough pressure to breach and slip the head inside and he was immediately overwhelmed by the constricted entrance.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... Please stop... I can't...Fuck...It hurts." Shimada cradled Yamaguchi's face and forced him to look at him. He wiped the tears away and said "breathe, and relax."

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and whispered "That's bigger than fingers."

Shimada chuckled "Yeah it is. First time hurts like a mother fucker."

"Then why do it."

"Oh, you'll see."

This had been enough of a distraction for Yamaguchi to relax "um, I think I am OK now."

Shimada nodded to Takinou who very slowly pushed the rest of his length into Yamaguchi, pausing every few seconds for him to adjust. Once he was fully seated he stopped.

Shimada said "That's all of it, how do you feel?"

"Um...OK, weird...I feel really full. Like really full." He blushed and Shimada nodded.

Takinou began to slowly thrust in and out and the more Yamaguchi relaxed, the better it felt. Yamaguchi's dick started hardening back up and sliding alongside Shimada's.

Takinou shifted his thrust a couple of times and on one pass Yamaguchi yelled "there, oh God, there."

Takinou then started nailing his prostate with every thrust and every thrust ground Yamaguchi's hard dick into Shimada's. He was having a complete sensory overload, but he wanted more. He wanted to cum, but wanted the feeling to last forever. "H hh harder. P pl please. F fuck me harder."

Takinou let loose and started fucking into Yamaguchi at a faster pace. Shimada was close and he could tell from the look on Takinou's face he was doing all he could to hold back. They really needed Yamaguchi to finish.

"Tadashi, baby you feel so good. Your hard dick sliding against mine. And that look on Yusuke's face while he's fucking that tight virgin hole of yours. As much as I like being under you I think I am going to have to sit back and watch next time." Yamaguchi moaned lewdly at the words "you would like that huh. Having me watch you while Yusuke spreads your legs wide and fucks you hard. Then when he gets done with you, I am going to slip my hard dick into your sloppy ass and fuck you. You want that. When Yusuke gets done filling your dirty hole with his cum, you want mine too. Maybe we'll just keep you in bed filled and covered in cum."

"Oh fuck" Yamaguchi's body shook as his orgasm hit. As soon as Shimada felt his cum spilling between them it pushed him over the edge "Yeah baby, so good."

Takinou was last to cum shooting deep into Yamaguchi as the final waves of the younger man's orgasm milked his dick of every last drop of his seed.

Takinou collapsed onto the bed beside his lovers. It was official. Yamaguchi was going to be the death of them both. Takinou had heard every dirty word Shimada had said and to know that had pushed him over the edge was beyond hot.

Shimada was bewildered when he saw Yamaguchi frowning down at him. "Um...What's wrong?"

The frown turned into a full on pout "you came."

"Yeah...and..."

"You said you were going to fuck me too."

"No...I"

Then as if reading back testimony in a court transcript Yamaguchi said "Yes you did. You said when he gets done with you, I am going to slip my hard dick into your sloppy ass and fuck you. You want that. When Yusuke gets done filling your dirty hole with his cum, you want mine too. That's what you said vebatum and that's what I want that."

Both men just stared. "I was just trying to get you off. I don't think it would be a could idea to take both of us, one after the other your first time. You are going to be sore."

Yamaguchi huffed as he sat up, he winced when he did so, but that didn't stop him from throwing over his shoulder as he strutted out of the room naked "Don't make promises you can't keep. And unless those sheets are changed when I get out of the shower we are sleeping in the other room tonight."

As they heard the shower come on the two men looked at each other "we created a monster."

"A totally hot, sex crazed, monster."

All three men were thinking the same thing _I love my life!_


End file.
